A Turkey For Thanksgiving
by yugi's angel
Summary: AU. It's the day before Thanksgiving and Yami, Ryou, Seto, and Bakura have no turkey. Will Yami, Seto,and Ryou find a turkey or will Bakura have to make one of them the main course?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh..what more can I say? I own Mr. Evil Squirrel, but I don't think that counts  
  
A/N: total AU. I must have been a little hyper when I came up with the beginning of this. Okay... I must have been pretty hyper, but oh well. This takes place during the American pilgrim years, I think around the 1600s. Seto, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura (yami Bakura) live in a cottage in the hills. That info should help, or at least I can hope it does. Oh yeah.its like a person reading a story book..at the beginning at least.  
  
A Turkey For Thanksgiving  
  
  
  
" Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse -  
  
*big, fat, turkey bird runs past narrator* Gobble, gobble, gobble * turkey runs into wall*  
  
"Huh???" * blinks rapidly* "Oh, wrong story" * glares at stupid turkey who's continually running into the wall* 'Lunch time!' * jumps off of chair and begins to wrestle stupid turkey* "Die you stupid turkey! DIE!!!"  
  
*new narrator walks in and sits in a large, pink lazy boy*  
  
"Ahem"  
  
*opens storybook and begins to read*  
  
"Now, this is a story about how Yami, Seto, and Ryou got a turkey for Thanksgiving. Sit back and relax" * glares at audience* "You're NOT relaxing!!!"  
  
...........  
  
"Now that all of you are relaxing let's begin. Once upon a time in a cottage far from the village lived four young boys: Yami, Seto, Ryou, and Bakura....  
  
"And how art thee this magnificent morning?"  
  
"Can the sweet talk Ryou!"  
  
"Why so glum my Yami? The air is crisp, the wind blows gently"  
  
"You're scaring me. Oh, here's a newsflash for you, tomorrow is Thanksgiving and we still don't have a freakin' turkey!"  
  
Ryou stood there with a look of concern on his face. " No turkey, oh dear" Bakura placed his hands on Ryou's shoulders and gently led him to the kitchen of their little cottage.  
  
"No need to worry aibou, we'll have a turkey. You, Yami, and Seto will just have to go out and hunt one down" Ryou's face went expressionless for a second  
  
"Why can't you go!"  
  
"Maybe because I have to get to reading A Typical Pilgrim's Guide to Cooking, (a/n: the book does not exists.) not to mention I have to finish sewing my apron. It's so cute"  
  
"I scare you? You scare me. By any chance you wouldn't know were Yami and Seto would be would you?"  
  
" They went out to the village a few hours ago. They should be back soon and then you all can go off and search for a turkey."  
  
"Thank you" Ryou said and walked from the kitchen to the living room. He sat down in the best wooden chair, the one with the blue pillow Bakura made. Why is it that Bakura could always sew better than Ryou. He had won numerous awards for his sewing at the village's annual sewing contest. Ryou sighed and waited in silence, with the exception of Bakura's oohs and awes, for Yami and Seto's return home. What was only a few minutes must have felt like hours to Ryou, sitting there in the wooden chair. Sounds of galloping feet made their way to Ryou and Bakura's ears.  
  
"I assume they're back" Bakura said while still remaining focused on the cook book . " You should go and welcome them home"  
  
"I will. Many pardons for my interruption Bakura, but might you know the time?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Why don't you go out back and check, not only for you but for me to. I have to know when to harvest some pumpkins"  
  
"Sure" Ryou got out his comfy wooden chair and walked to the back door, passing right passed Bakura. As he got outside he heard the distant voices of Yami and Seto. Ryou walked to the stone sundial and read the time. Half past nine, the time was. Instead of walking back in to notify Bakura of the time, he walked around to the front of the cottage and patiently waited for Yami and Seto's arrival. As he waited he admired the days beauty and a beautiful day it was. The trees leaves all shades of yellows, oranges, and pale reds. The sky being a light cerulean blue, birds chirping, and a squirrel collecting their little acorns.  
  
"Whoa Mayflower" Yami called to his horse while pulling back on its reigns  
  
"Hello and welcome home Yami"  
  
"Thank you for the kind greeting and I bid my hello as well"  
  
"Where is Seto. I thought that he was right behind you"  
  
Both Ryou and Yami heard the trotting sounds of Seto's horse. They looked to were they heard the trotting sounds and saw Seto and his horse come into view.  
  
"What took you so long Seto?" Yami yelled  
  
"Hmm..could it be because it was me and Muffin's job to bring the covered wagon"  
  
"An understandable response" Yami said  
  
"Hello Seto and welcome home"  
  
"Hello and thank you for the welcome Ryou"  
  
"Ryou, might you know what time it is?" Yami asked  
  
"Yes, the time is....oh dear I forgot! I told Bakura that I would tell him the time. He has to know when to go out and harvest some pumpkins" Ryou opened the cottage's door and darted in. Yami and Seto followed slowly. "Bakura I'm sorry for not telling you the time the second I knew what it was" Bakura kept his face in the cookbook.  
  
"That is fine. What time is it anyways?  
  
"It is around half passed nine"  
  
"Thank you, this gives me about an hour" Yami and Seto walked into the kitchen. " Hello Yami. Seto. Did you get the items I requested from the village"  
  
"Yes we did" Yami said. "Everything. We even got the rosemary, which seems to be scarce lately."  
  
"I see you are reading that cook book you got" Seto said to Bakura who is still looking into the book. "So how do you think Thanksgiving dinner is going to be tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh it is going to be marvelous. Pumpkin pie, spiced apples, yams, and all those wonderful Thanksgiving foods"  
  
"How about the turkey, how's that going to be?"  
  
"You know what my dear friend I wouldn't know. Why? Maybe because we don't have a freakin' turkey for Thanksgiving!" Yami and Seto stood in shock. Yami walked over to the living room and sat in the wooden chair with the cushion that Bakura had made.  
  
"No turkey. What was I thinking"  
  
"No need to worry Yami. Sure tomorrow is Thanksgiving, sure it is customary to have turkey, sure we don't have a turkey but this can all be fixed" Yami looked up at Bakura with hope in his eyes "You, Seto, and Ryou are just going to have to go out right now a hunt one of them suckers down. And..you know what.if you all don't come back with a turkey I'm going to make one of you the main course and I already have my eye on one of you. Oh, look at the time, I have to off and harvest some pumpkins. Get me my turkey" Bakura grabbed a knife and left through the back door. Yami slumped into the wooden chair and stared blankly into the fireplace with no fire. The day before Thanksgiving and no turkey and now Bakura is threatening to make one of them the main course. Yami acknowledged Seto's presence when his foot accidentally hit a creak in the wood floor.  
  
"Should we be off?" Yami asked  
  
"Yes, this'll give us the entire afternoon"  
  
"Then lets get going"  
  
Yami got up from the wooden chair and headed upstairs. Seto and Ryou followed. To catch a turkey you need the proper apparel, cloth with earth tone colors, and the proper weapon. A musket. Yami changed into his hunting cloth and so did Seto and Ryou. Once ready they all marched down the stairs to the closet containing the muskets. Yami handed one to Seto, then Ryou, and then himself. They left quickly, eager to find a turkey and get Bakura off their backs.  
  
"Where to?" Ryou questioned  
  
"The hillside" They walked down the leaf covered pathway and looked strait ahead. "Beautiful isn't it" Yami and Ryou stood there in awe of what they were seeing. Rolling hills covered in gold grass, a few cottages in the distance a many trees with red, green, gold, and orange colored leaves. There was only but a single cloud in the sky.  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Well, lets not just stand around here. We have a turkey to catch"  
  
They began to walk down the hill they were on and into the wooded area to their right. Trees, trees, and more trees. Yami and Seto were on the constant look out for any sign of movement and poor Ryou was stuck dragging all the supplies they needed, gun powder, nets, ect. They walked and walked through the wooded area until they came to a clearing. Since they had now been walking for at least a couple of hours they all agreed to sit down. Ryou panted heavily due to excessive amount of work. Yami and Seto whispered to each other about their different turkey capturing ideas.  
  
"Hey look fellows" Ryou pointed up at a tree branch "look at the cute squirrel gather its acorns for the winter." Yami and Seto looked up  
  
"Aw, Ryou's right. It is kind of cute" Yami commented. The little cute squirrel threw an acorn at his head and gracefully jumped across a few branches and soon out of view. They sat there for a while until the sun laid in the middle of the sky, signaling the time is about noon.  
  
"We should get a move on. We want to get a turkey before nightfall."  
  
"You're right. Let us go"  
  
They got up and off they went. Wandering and wandering in hopes of finding the bird they needed. They managed to wonder into an extensive field covered in tall, gently swaying gold grass. Out toward the middle of the field was a single rock, how it got there was a mystery but that is all beyond the point. The boys were walking quietly and then the distinctive sound reached their ears. Gobble, gobble, gobble. Beside the lonely rock it stood. The biggest turkey the boys had ever seen.  
  
  
  
A/N: I don't know to much about the pilgrim years so if I get a few things wrong don't get mad at me. (ex. the sundial..did they have those back then?) Oh well, did any like this? The question remains..will Seto, Yami, and Ryou catch the turkey or will Bakura have to make one of them tomorrows main course? 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
A/N: well I hope that ya'll enjoyed last chapter. I'll keep this short and sweet, mainly because I have nothing much to say at the moment . I do have to say that retainers suck!!! Call me crazy but I miss my braces. *slaps self* now that I am back to my old self (which is not always a good thing) I'll stop being boring and annoying now.  
  
Mr. Evil Squirrel: bout time!!! I think you just put half the readers to sleep if not all.  
  
Author: you're so evil  
  
A Turkey for Thanksgiving Chapter 2  
  
Yami was first to point the giant bird out and the rest decided to follow Yami's lead closely. They crept through the tall grass careful not to make a single sound. Yami signaled for Seto and Ryou to get close to him so they could devise their master plan for capturing the turkey bird. They gathered around closely and began to share their ideas.  
  
"We're about.I would say ten feet away"  
  
"Yes. Should we try and use the musket? It would end this all so fast"  
  
"No, to load and light it requires to much. If we make a wrong move we would scare it away and never see it again"  
  
"A big point to consider"  
  
"I say we try with the net" Ryou went through threw the things he was carrying silently and found the net. He silently handed it to Seto and he took off running, even before Yami could say that he was to silently sneak up behind it. The turkey raised its head and ran off when it saw Seto charging towards it. Seto stopped and tried to listen for the turkey's foot steps but his plan failed, there was just to much noise being made as Ryou and Yami walked toward him. Seto would not talk, knowing that this time he had failed the group, so he just pointed in the direction that the turkey had ran in.  
  
"Do not be angered Seto. We just need to came up with another strategy" Ryou comforted.  
  
"Thank you Ryou. Now lets go and find that blasted turkey!" The group walked in the direction the turkey had ran in, hoping that if they follow the little path it made they would eventually find it. They ended walking into yet another wooded area. This was more dense than the last. Thoughts began to run across their minds. They ranged from how they were to get back to the cottage all the way to when they were going to take a break and eat something. The sun was now beginning to take a more westerly angle, signaling that the afternoon was growing old and night would soon takes its place. Leaves began to crunch loudly. Somebody was coming.but who?  
  
"Hello sirs. Might you be lost?"  
  
"No, we are out looking for -  
  
Yami interjected "We are just out wandering around enjoying the scenery. Isn't it just spectacular this time of year?"  
  
"Yes it is" the stranger said "Do you come from the village?"  
  
"No we live on the hillside. Excuse me for asking so but might you have some spare food to lend us"  
  
"Nothing spare but I would be more than happy to trade you for some"  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
"How about some of that gunpowder? ..Do you always carry gunpowder and muskets on a nature walk?"  
  
"Yes. So you want some gunpowder" the stranger nodded "take what you need"  
  
"Thank you. Here's your food. I hope that three ears of corn is good"  
  
"Yes, thank you" The stranger left and it was just them all over again. Yami handed Seto an ear of corn and offered one to Ryou but he refused,Ryou has never really liked corn and wasn't about to start eating it just because he was really hungry. Yami and Seto tore into it like a dog and a bone. They ripped each and every kernel off of it and disposed of the leftovers. Yami handed Ryou the uneaten corn ear and told him to put it away. They decided to leave the path and wonder around in search of the turkey. So many trees.  
  
Gobble, gobble, gobble  
  
The three froze in their tracks. The turkey. It is near, but were is it? The three quietly creep around in search of the bird. Seto wandered of to search on his own. He creep around a big oak tree and what did he see? The big, fat, wonderful turkey. Seto waved to the others and the came to him, slowly but surely. They huddled and began to discuss a new strategy to capture the bird.  
  
"I say that ahhhh..Ryou...you stand still, like a totem pole, with the spare corn ear in your hand. Yami, you and I hold the net steady and when it come close enough we through the net on it and there we have it a turkey for Thanksgiving."  
  
"The bird looks hungry and it's a pretty good idea. I say that we should go for it. " Ryou grabbed the corn ear and slowly moved into position. Yami and Seto grabbed the net and also got into position. "Remember, don't move a muscle" With a little time the hungry bird wondered in the direction of the corn. It stared at Ryou for a while and then decided that it was "safe" to eat from the corn. The turkey calmly ate from the turkey. It looked so cute and innocent. Yami and Seto jumped out of some nearby bushes and caught the bird. Seto's plan had worked. He has avenged himself from that humiliating failure from earlier in the morning. Seto tied the net up and they headed back to their cottage. The sun had almost fallen behind the horizon and the crescent moon was becoming visible. They did it. The turkey is all theirs but the only sad think part of all this is to see it die. What did the turkey do to the boys, except humiliate poor Seto, but other than that what did it do to deserve the death penalty? The cottage came into clear view as the boys walked up the hill. The window were lit with a soft golden glow and the fireplace had little puffs of smoke emerging from its top. As they passed the last few trees the smell of freshly baked pumpkin pie and spiced apples greeted their noses. What a day today has been for the boys. Seto opened the door and brought in their catch.  
  
"Bakura, we got your turkey" Bakura rushed from the kitchen to the living room.  
  
"A job well done. " he grabbed the net with the turkey and dragged it to the kitchen. Yami, Seto, and Ryou followed. "Well, are you all going to stay and witness the killing?" Bakura said as he took the bird out of the net and laid its net strait across a wood cutting board.  
  
"That's what we wanted to talk about. Although this bird humiliated me I would prefer that we just not eat it tomorrow." Bakura cocked an eyebrow at Seto's words.  
  
"Why don't we make the turkey and honorary guest at the table? We would still be having a turkey for Thanksgiving but this way it would be our guest." Ryou said.  
  
A loud thump was heard and the once clean cutting board was stained with the blood of the poor turkey. All eyes turned toward Bakura. "Oh were you all saying something?" the stares continued "fine, I'm sorry. Why don't you all get up to bed and I'll stay down here and get this bird all cleaned up." All except Bakura went upstairs and got ready for bed. They changed, washed their teeth, and tucked themselves into their warm and cozy beds. The fireplace in their room cracked lulling the boys into a deep sleep. As the night ended day began. The sun's rays creep into the room from the small window next to the fireplace. Wonderful smells drifted into their room but not even that could wake the boys. Night turned to morning and morning turned to afternoon. Bakura, become very frustrated with the fact that no one has awakened yet, took matters into his own hands. He charged up the stairs and gave them a good wake up call.  
  
"Yami, Seto, Ryou..WAKE UP!" he yelled and then added in a more calming tone of voice " It is Thanksgiving Day" Ryou jumped out of bed and stood right in front of the fire place.  
  
"I'll go get the rosemary!" After Ryou said that his mind "woke up" from its wonderful sleep. "Morning. May I ask a question Bakura?" he nodded "What's cooking?"  
  
"A big, fat, turkey, some soup is boiling, some bread loves are baking, you're on fire"  
  
"Wow. Well it smells marvelous but what do you me I'm on fire? Is it hot in here?" Ryou looked back and saw that his sleeping garments had caught fire. "I see what you mean. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" After Ryou solved that little problem all except Bakura changed into their finest cloth and made their way downstairs to the small dining room. They sat down at their designated chairs and waited for what was to be Bakura's proudest moment. The table was set different plates full of food covered the entire table but something seemed to be missing. The turkey. Bakura grabbed the silver tray that held the turkey and brought it over to the table.  
  
"Isn't it just beautiful" all nodded. Bakura carefully placed it in the center of the table and sat down.  
  
"Just one question Bakura" Seto asked  
  
"Proceed"  
  
"If we wouldn't have caught this turkey who would you have used in its place?"  
  
Bakura smiled "You" everyone laughed " now lets cut the talking and eat"  
  
.............  
  
"And Bakura, Ryou, Yami, and Seto all ate their plates full of food. "  
  
*closes book*  
  
"And they lived happily ever after"  
  
*glares at turkey who is now devouring the narrator that tried to wrestle it*  
  
"A man eating turkey..AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*runs away from turkey and turkey decides to follow*  
  
A/N; I hope that ya'll have enjoyed. We'll now I must be off to help prepare for Thanksgiving. I will leave saying one last thing. I hope ya'll have a wonderful Thanksgiving day. 


End file.
